Obesity results from excessive accumulation of fat in the body. It is caused by ingestion of greater amounts of food than can be used by the body for energy. The excess food, whether fats, carbohydrates, or proteins, is then stored almost entirely as fat in the adipose tissue, to be used later for energy. There can be various causes of obesity including, psychogenic, neurogenic, genetic, and other metabolic related factors. Treatment of obesity depends on decreasing energy input below energy expenditure. Treatment has included among other things various drugs, starvation and even stapling or surgical resection of a portion of the stomach.
The vagus nerve (which is the 10th cranial nerve) plays a role in mediating afferent information from the stomach to the satiety center in the brain. The vagus nerve arises directly from the brain, but unlike the other cranial nerves extends well beyond the head. At its farthest extension it reaches the lower parts of the intestines. This is shown schematically in FIG. 1A, and in more detail in FIG. 1B.
Observations on the profound effect of electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve on central nervous system (CNS) activity extends back to the 1930's. In 1988 it was reported in the American Journal of Physiology, that the afferent vagal fibers from the stomach wall increased their firing rate when the stomach was filled. One way to look at this regulatory process is to imagine that the drive to eat, which may vary rather slowly with the rise and fall of hormone Leptin, is inhibited by satiety signals that occur when we eat and begin the digestive process (i.e., the prandial period). As shown schematically in FIG. 1C, these satiety signals both terminate the meal and inhibit feeding for some time afterward. During this postabsorptive (fasting) period, the satiety signals slowly dissipate until the drive to eat again takes over.
The regulation of feeding behavior involves the concentrated action of several satiety signals such as gastric distention, the release of the gastrointestinal peptide cholecystokinin (CCK), and the release of the pancreatic hormone insulin. The stomach wall is richly innervated by mechanosensory axons, and most of these ascend to the brain via the vagus nerve. The vagus sensory axons activate neurons in the Nucleus of the Solitary Tract in the medulla of the brain. These signals inhibit feeding behavior. In a related mechanism, the peptide CCK is released in response to stimulation of the intestines by certain types of food, especially fatty ones. CCK reduces frequency of eating and size of meals. As shown schematically in FIG. 1D, both gastric distension and CCK act synergistically to inhibit feeding behavior.
Accordingly, appropriate extra-physiologic electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve, from just above the stomach level, should produce appetite supression by causing the patient to experience satiety. This is shown schematically in FIG. 1E. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1F, the vagus nerve may be stimulated at the level of the neck. Thereby, one aspect of the invention is directed to apparatus and method for electrical stimulation neuromodulation of the vagus nerve, to treat compulsive obesity and overeating with an implanted lead-receiver and an external stimulator. Upon experiencing the compulsive craving, the obese patient can voluntarily activate the stimulus generator by activating a predetermined program.
Medical research has also shown beneficial medical effects of vagus nerve stimulation (VNS) for anxiety disorders and other neurological disorders. Studies in clinical neurobiology have advanced our understanding of anatomic and physiologic basis of the anti-depressive effects of vagus nerve stimulation. As shown in FIG. 1G, cranial nerves have both afferent pathway 19 (inward conducting nerve fibers which convey impulses toward the brain) and efferent pathway 21 (outward conducting nerve fibers which convey impulses to an effector). The vagus nerve is composed of 80% afferent sensory fibers carrying information to the brain from the head, neck, thorax, and abdomen. The sensory afferent cell bodies of the vagus reside in the nodose ganglion and relay information to the nucleus tractus solitarius (NTS) 14. The vagus nerve is a direct extension of the brain; FIG. 1H, shows a diagram of the brain and spinal cord 24, with its relationship to the vagus nerve 54 and the nucleus tractus solitarius 14. FIG. 11 shows the relationship of the vagus nerve 54 with the other cranial nerves.
The vagus nerve relays information to nucleus of solitary tract and as shown schematically in FIG. 2, the nucleus of the solitary tract relays this incoming sensory information to the rest of the brain through three main pathways. These are, 1) an autonomic feedback loop, 2) direct projection to the reticular formation in the medulla, and 3) ascending projections to the forebrain largely through the parabrachial nucleus (PBN) 20 and the locus ceruleus (LC) 22. The PBN 20 sits adjacent to the nucleus LC 22 (FIG. 1H). The PBN/LC 20/22 sends direct connections to every level of the forebrain, including the hypothalamus 26, and several thalamic 25 regions that control the insula and orbitofrontal 28 and prefrontal cortices. Perhaps important for mood regulation, the PBN/LC 20/22 has direct connections to the amygdala 29 and the bed nucleus of the stria terminalis—structures that are implicated in emotion recognition and mood regulation.
In sum, incoming sensory (afferent) connections of the vagus nerve 54 provide direct projections to many of the brain regions implicated in nueropsychiatric disorders. These connections reveal how vagus nerve stimulation is a portal to the brainstem and connected regions. These circuits likely account for the neuropsychiatric effects of vagus nerve stimulation.
Increased activity of the vagus nerve is also associated with the release of more serotonin in the brain. Much of the pharmacologic therapy for treatment of migraines is aimed at increasing the levels of serotonin in the brain. Therefore, non-pharmacologic therapy of electrically stimulating the vagus nerve would have benefits for adjunct treatment of migraines and other ailments, such as obsessive compulsive disorders, that would benefit from increasing the level of serotonin in the brain.
The vagus nerve provides an easily accessible, peripheral route to modulate central nervous system (CNS) function. Other cranial nerves can be used for the same purpose, but the vagus nerve is preferred because of its easy accessibility. In the human body there are two vagal nerves (VN), the right VN and the left VN. Each vagus nerve is encased in the carotid sheath along with the carotid artery and jugular vein. The innervation of the right and left vagal nerves is different. The innervation of the right vagus nerve is such that stimulating it results in profound bradycardia (slowing of the heart rate). The left vagal nerve has some innervation to the heart, but mostly innervates the visceral organs such as the gastrointestinal tract. It is known that stimulation of the left vagal nerve does not cause any significant deleterious side effects.
Complex partial seizure is a common form of epilepsy, and some 30-40% of patients afflicted with this disorder are not well controlled by medications. Some patients have epileptogenic foci that may be identified and resected; however, many patients remain who have medically resistant seizures not amenable to resective surgery. Stimulation of the vagus nerve has been shown to reduce or abort seizures in experimental models. Early clinical trials have suggested that vagus nerve stimulation has beneficial effects for complex partial seizures and generalized epilepsy in humans. In addition, intermittent vagal stimulation has been relatively safe and well tolerated during the follow-up period available in these groups of patients. The minimal side effects of tingling sensations and brief voice abnormalities have not been distressing.
Most nerves in the human body are composed of thousands of fibers, of different sizes designated by groups A, B and C, which carry signals to and from the brain. The vagus nerve, for example, may have approximately 100,000 fibers of the three different types, each carrying signals. Each axon (fiber) of that nerve conducts only in one direction, in normal circumstances. The A and B fibers are myelinated (i.e., have a myelin sheath, constituting a substance largely composed of fat), whereas the C fibers are unmyelinated.
A commonly used nomenclature for peripheral nerve fibers, using Roman and Greek letters, is given in the table below,
ConductionExternal DiameterVelocityGroup(μm)(m/sec) Myelinated FibersAα or IA12-20 70-120Aβ: IB10-1560-80     II 5-1530-80Aγ3-815-40Aδ or III3-810-30B1-3 5-15 Unmyelinted fibersC or IV0.2-1.50.5-2.5
The diameters of group A and group B fibers include the thickness of the myelin sheaths. Group A is further subdivided into alpha, beta, gamma, and delta fibers in decreasing order of size. There is some overlapping of the diameters of the A, B, and C groups because physiological properties, especially the form of the action potential, are taken into consideration when defining the groups. The smallest fibers (group C) are unmyelinated and have the slowest conduction rate, whereas the myelinated fibers of group B and group A exhibit rates of conduction that progressively increase with diameter. Group B fibers are not present in the nerves of the limbs; they occur in white rami and some cranial nerves.
Compared to unmyelinated fibers, myelinated fibers are typically larger, conduct faster, have very low stimulation thresholds, and exhibit a particular strength-duration curve or respond to a specific pulse width versus amplitude for stimulation. The A and B fibers can be stimulated with relatively narrow pulse widths, from 50 to 200 microseconds (μs), for example. The A fiber conducts slightly faster than the B fiber and has a slightly lower threshold. The C fibers are very small, conduct electrical signals very slowly, and have high stimulation thresholds typically requiring a wider pulse width (300-1,000 μs) and a higher amplitude for activation. Selective stimulation of only A and B fibers is readily accomplished. The requirement of a larger and wider pulse to stimulate the C fibers, however, makes selective stimulation of only C fibers, to the exclusion of the A and B fibers, virtually unachievable inasmuch as the large signal will tend to activate the A and B fibers to some extent as well.
The vagus nerve is composed of somatic and visceral afferents (i.e., inward conducting nerve fibers which convey impulses toward the brain) and efferents (i.e., outward conducting nerve fibers which convey impulses to an effector). Usually, nerve stimulation activates signals in both directions (bi-directionally). It is possible, however, through the use of special electrodes and waveforms, to selectively stimulate a nerve in one direction only (unidirectionally). The vast majority of vagal nerve fibers are C fibers, and a majority are visceral afferents having cell bodies lying in masses or ganglia in the skull. The central projections terminate largely in the nucleus of the solitary tract which sends fibers to various regions of the brain (e.g., the hypothalamus, thalamus, and amygdala).
The basic premise of vagal nerve stimulation for control of seizures is that vagal visceral afferents have a diffuse central nervous system (CNS) projection, and activation of these pathways has a widespread effect on neuronal excitability.
The cervical component of the vagus nerve (10th cranial nerve) transmits primarily sensory information that is important in the regulation of autonomic activity by the parasympathetic system. General visceral afferents constitute approximately 80% of the fibers of the nerve, and thus it is not surprising that vagal nerve stimulation (VNS) can profoundly affect CNS activity. With cell bodies in the nodose ganglion, these afferents originate from receptors in the heart, aorta, lungs, and gastrointestinal system and project primarily to the nucleus of the solitary tract which extends throughout the length of the medulla oblongata. A small number of fibers pass directly to the spinal trigeminal nucleus and the reticular formation.
As might be predicted from the electrophysiologic studies, the nucleus of the solitary tract has widespread projection to cerebral cortex, basal forebrain, thalamus, hypothalamus, amygdala, hippocampus, dorsal raphe, and cerebellum as shown in FIG. 2 (from Epilepsia, vol. 3, suppl. 2: 1990, page S2).
In the mid-1980s it was suggested that electrical stimulation of the vagus nerve might be effective in preventing seizures. Early studies on the effects of vagal nerve stimulation (VNS) on brain function focused on acute changes in the cortical electroencephalogram (EEG) of anesthetized animals. Investigators found that VNS could temporarily synchronize or desynchronize the electroencephalogram, depending on the level of anesthesia and the frequency or intensity of the vagal stimulus. These observations had suggested that VNS exerted its anticonvulsant effect by desynchronizing cortical electrical activity. However, subsequent clinical investigations have not shown VNS-induced changes in the background EEGs of humans. A study, which used awake and freely moving animals, also showed no VNS-induced changes in background EEG activity. Taken together, the findings from animal study and recent human studies indicate that acute desynchronization of EEG activity is not a prominent feature of VNS when it is administered during physiologic wakefulness and sleep, and does not explain the anticonvulsant effect of VNS.
The mechanism by which vagal nerve stimulation (VNS) exerts its influence on seizures is not entirely understood. An early hypotheses had suggested that VNS utilizes the relatively specific projection from the nucleus of the solitary track to limbic structures to inhibit partial seizures, particularly those involving cortex, which regulates autonomic activity or visceral sensations such as in temporal lobe epilepsy. Afferent VNS at the onset of a partial seizure could abort the seizure in the same way somatosensory stimuli can abort a seizure from the rolandic cortex; however, chronic intermittent stimulation may also produce an alteration in limbic circuitry that outlasts the stimulus and decreases epileptogenesis or limits seizure spread. Support for this hypothesis comes from studies of fos immunoreactivity in the brain of rats in response to VNS. Fos is a nuclear protein resulting from expression of early immediate genes in highly active neurons. VNS causes a specific fos immunolabeling in amygdala and limbic neocortex, suggesting that the antiepileptic effect may be mediated in these areas. Such activation of genetic mechanisms could account for the apparent sustained antiepileptic effect of intermittent stimulation.
Another possible mechanism that is being explored to explain an antiseizure effect of VNS is activation of the brainstem noradrenergic nuclei, locus ceruleus and A5, which also show fos immunolabeling. Noradrenergic mechanisms are well known to influence seizure activity in genetic epilepsy-prone rats, and the anticonvulsant effects of VNS against maximal electroshock seizures can be blocked inactivation of the locus ceruleus. Woodbury and Woodbury (1990) suggested that VS acts through increasing release of glycine or GABA since seizures induced by both PTZ and strychnine can be blocked by VNS. Other neurotransmitter systems may also be implicated since VNS increases cerebrospinal fluid homovanilic acid and 5-hydroxyindoleacetate, suggesting modulation of dopaminergic and serotonergic systems. Finally, a nonspecific alteration of activity in the brainstem reticular system with subsequent arousal must be considered.
VNS appears to have similar efficacy in both partial and generalized seizures in experimental models and in human epilepsy consistent with a nonspecific effect. Furthermore, the same inhibition of interictal corticalspike activity as seen with VNS occurs in animals during electrical stimulation of the midbrain reticular formation or with thermal stimulation of somatosensory nerves in the rat tail. Reduction of experimental generalized spike wave by arousal has also been documented. Similarly, nonspecific afferent stimulation has been well demonstrated in humans to suppress focal spikes, generalized spike waves, and seizures.
VNS may inhibit seizures directly at the level of cerebral cortical neuronal irritability, or at the level of diffuse ascending subcortical projection systems, or both. Thus, VNS is also well suited for the treatment of medication-resistant symptomatic generalized epilepsy (SGE), in which, characteristically both focal and generalized features are found on interictal EEGs and also in clinical seizure types.
Now considering the background of urinary urge incontinence. Urinary continence requires a relaxed bladder during the collecting phase and permanent closure of the urethra, whereas at micturition (urination), an intravesical pressure above the opening pressure of the simultaneously relaxing urethra has to be generated. These functions of the bladder and urethra are centrally coordinated and non-separable. At bladder filling, the sensation of urge is mediated by slowly adapting mechanoreceptors in the bladder wall and the same receptors provide the triggering signal for micturition and the main driving force for a sustained micturition contraction. The mechanoreceptors are, technically speaking, tension receptors. It has been found that they respond equally well to tension increases induced passively by bladder filling and those induced actively by a detrusor 192 (muscle in the wall of the urinary bladder) contraction, as depicted schematically in FIG. 3. These receptors have high dynamic sensitivity and are easily activated by external pressure transients, as may occur during coughing or tapping of the abdominal wall. Their faithful response to active changes in bladder pressure is well illustrated.
When sufficiently activated, the mechanorecptors trigger a coordinated micturition reflex via a center in the upper pons 187, (FIG. 3). The reflex detrusor 192 contraction generates an increased bladder pressure and an even stronger activation of the mechanoreceptors. Their activity in turn reinforces the pelvic motor output to the bladder, which leads to a further increase in pressure and more receptor activation and so on. In this way, the detrusor contraction is to a large extent self generating once initiated. Such a control mechanism usually is referred to as a positive feedback, and it may explain the typical all-or-nothing behavior of the parasympathetic motor output to the bladder. Once urine enters the urethra, the contraction is further enhanced by reflex excitation from urethral receptors. Quantitatively, the bladder receptors are most important.
A great advantage of the positive feedback system is that it ascertains a complete emptying of the bladder during micturition. As long as there is any fluid left in the lumen, the intravesical pressure will be maintained above the threshold for the mechanoreceptors and thus provide a continuous driving force for the detrusor. A drawback with this system is that it can easily become unstable. Any stimulus that elicits a small burst of impulses in mechanoreceptor afferents may trigger a full-blown micturition reflex. To prevent this from happening during the filling phase, the neuronal system controlling the bladder is equipped with several safety devices both at the spinal and supraspinal levels.
The best-known spinal mechanism is the reflex control of the striated urethral sphincter 190, which increases its activity in response to bladder mechanoreceptor activation during filling. An analogous mechanism is Edvardsen's reflex, which involves mechanoreceptor activation of inhibitory sympathetic neurons to the bladder. The sympathetic efferents have a dual inhibitory effect, acting both at the postganglionic neurons in the vesical ganglia and directly on the detrusor muscle 192 of the bladder. The sphincter and sympathetic reflexes are automatically turned off at the spinal cord level during a normal micturition. At the supraspinal level, there are inhibitory connections from the cerebral cortex and hypothalamus to the pontine micturition center. The pathways are involved in the voluntary control of continence. Other inhibitory systems seem to originate from the pontine and medullary parts of the brainstem with at least partly descending connections.
Bladder over-activity and urinary urge incontinence may result from an imbalance between the excitatory positive feedback system of the bladder and inhibitory control systems causing a hyperexcitable voiding reflex. Such an imbalance may occur after macroscopic lesions at many sites in the nervous system or after minor functional disturbances of the excitatory or inhibitory circuits. Urge incontinence due to detrusor instability seldom disappears spontaneously. The symptomatic pattern also usually is consistent over long periods.
Based on clinical experience, subtypes of urge incontinence include, Phasic detrusor instability and uninhibited overactive bladder. Phasic detrusor instability is characterized by normal or increased bladder sensation, phasic bladder contractions occurring spontaneously during bladder filling or on provocation, such as by rapid filling, coughing, or jumping. This condition results from a minor imbalance between the bladder's positive-feedback system and the spinal inhibitory mechanisms. Uninhibited overactive bladder is characterized by loss of voluntary control of micturition and impairment of bladder sensation. The first sensation of filling is experienced at a normal or lowered volume and is almost immediately followed by involuntary micturition. The patient does not experience a desire to void until she/he is already voiding with a sustained detrusor contraction and a concomitant relaxation of the urethra, i.e., a well-coordinated micturition reflex. At this stage, she/he is unable to interrupt micturition voluntarily. The sensory disturbance of these subjects is not in the periphery, at the level of bladder mechanoreceptors, as the micturition reflex occurs at normal or even small bladder volumes. More likely, the suprapontine sensory projection to the cortex is affected. Such a site is consistent with the coordinated micturition and the lack of voluntary control. The uninhibited overactive bladder is present in neurogenic dysfunction.
Since bladder over-activity results from defective central inhibition, it seems logical to improve the situation by reinforcing some other inhibitory system. Patients with stress and urge incontinence are difficult to treat adequately. Successful therapy of the urge component does not influence the stress incontinence. While an operation for stress incontinence sometimes results in deterioration of urgency. Electrostimulation is a logical alternative in mixed stress and urge incontinence, since the method improves urethral closure as well as bladder control. Drug treatment often is insufficient and, even when effective, does not lead to restoration of a normal micturition pattern.
Neuromodulation is a technique that uses electrical stimulation of the sacral nerves, (a general diagram of spinal cord and sacral nerves 185 is shown in FIG. 4). The aim of this treatment modality is to achieve detrusor 192 inhibition by chronic electrical stimulation of afferent somatic sacral nerve fibers 185 via implanted electrodes coupled to a subcutaneously placed pulse generation means.
The rationale of this treatment modality is based on the existence of spinal inhibitory systems that are capable of interrupting a detrusor 192 contraction. Inhibition can be achieved by electrical stimulation of afferent anorectal branches of the pelvic nerve, afferent sensory fibers in the pudendal nerve and muscle afferents from the limbs. Most of these branches and fibers reach the spinal cord via the dorsal roots of the sacral nerves 185. Of the sacral nerve roots the S3 root is the most practical for use in chronic electrical stimulation. In neuromodulation, the entire innervation system should be intact. As shown schematically in FIG. 5, the procedure consists of placing electrodes 61, 62 in one of the sacral foraman as close to the pelvic plexus and pudendal nerve as possible and connecting the lead 179 with a means for electrical stimulation 49. The hypothesis behind neuromodulation of the sacral roots (sensory and motor) is to correct, by the use of regulating electrical impulses, the dys-synergic activities of the cholinergic, adrenergic, and motor reflex pathways that initiate vesical storage and micturition. Although some theories have been developed that explain the effects of neuromodulation, most of the results are based on empiric findings in human studies. Some animal experiments and electrophysiologic studies in humans show there is a spinal inhibitory action through the afferent branches of the pelvic and pudendal nerves. It is not clear whether neuromodulation primarily influences the micturiction center located near the thalamus 25. Some maintain that there is a direct correction of the dys-synergis of the pelvic floor (pudendal nerve) by influencing the abnormal contractility of the pelvic floor.
A neurophysiological explanation for the effectiveness of this treatment modality in detrusor instability is based on animal experiments and electrophysiological studies in humans. Electrical stimulation for the treatment of urinary incontinence has evolved over the past 40 years. The mechanism of action of electrical stimulation was investigated initially in animal models. Over 100 years ago, Griffiths demonstrated relaxation of a contracted detrusor during stimulation of the proximal pudendal nerve in the cat model and further work clarified the role of pudendal afferents in relation of the detrusor. Spinal inhibitory systems capable of interrupting a detrusor contraction can be activated by electrical stimulation of afferent anorectal branches of the pelvic nerve, afferent sensory fibers in the pudendal nerve and muscle afferents from the limbs. The effectiveness of neuromodulation in humans has been objectively demonstrated by urodynamic improvement, especially in light of the fact that such effects have not been noted in drug trials.
Neuromodulation also acts on neural reflexes but does so internally by stimulation of the sacral nerves 185. Sacral nerve 185 stimulation is based on research dedicated to the understanding of the voiding reflex as well as the role and influence of the sacral nerves 185 on voiding behavior. This research led to the development of a technique to modulate dysfunctional voiding behavior through sacral nerve stimulation. It is thought that sacral nerve stimulation induces reflex mediated inhibitory effects on the detrusor through afferent and/or efferent stimulation of the sacral nerves 185.
Even though the precise mechanism of action of electrical stimulation in humans is not fully understood, it has been shown that sensory input traveling through the pudendal nerve can inhibit detrusor activity in humans. Most experts believe that non-implanted electrical stimulation works by stimulating the pudendal nerve afferents, with the efferent outflow causing contraction of the striated pelvic musculature. There is also inhibition of inappropriate detrusor activity, though the afferent mechanism has yet to be clarified. There is consensus that the striated musculature action is able to provide detrusor inhibition in this setting, though data supporting this hypotheses are lacking. In summary, the rationale for neuromodulation in the management of such patients is the observation that stimulation of the sacral nerves via electrical stimulation can inhibit inappropriate neural reflex behavior.